En la imperfección está la perfección
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Omegaverse. Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.
1. Necesidad de protegerte

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor. El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic romance, lemon, mención de mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Omegaverse.Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **En la imperfección está la perfección.**

 **Capítulo 01.- Necesidad de protegerte**

Saitama suspiró abatido. Una amenaza clase kami, una nueva oportunidad para encontrar un rival digno, pero una vez más, resultó ser una completa decepción. Regresó a su apartamento, si se apresuraban podían ir al supermercado por las últimas ofertas y aún alcanzaría el tiempo para ver el nuevo capítulo de _Wan Pan Man_ , junto a Genos; el cyborg parecía molesto por cómo la gente trataba a su maestro, ¿qué tenía de malo que un beta fuese capaz de acabar con el enemigo, aun por encima de los alfas que conformaban la clase S? Su sensei era fuerte, noble, desinteresado, preocupado por la integridad de los demás, ¡incluso lo dejaba vivir con él! Era sin duda, todo lo que un verdadero héroe debía ser.

—Vamos, Genos —dijo Saitama, ignorando los gritos de Tatsumaki, la heroína S rango 2. Una alfa con poderes psíquicos, de mal temperamento y con apariencia de omega (por su baja estatura y cuerpo frágil). El cyborg asintió, obedeciendo a su maestro sin prestar atención a la mujer.

« ¿Qué clase de alfa se deja mandar por un inútil beta?». Tornado de Terror lo había soltado con intención de herir el orgullo de Genos, pero el cyborg era inmune a eso. El único que realmente tenía el poder de lastimarlo era Saitama, nadie más.

…

Ir de compras con Saitama siempre relajaba a Genos, algo atípico en el comportamiento de un alfa, pues pese a que existía igualdad, los alfas aun detestaban hacer cosas que ellos consideraban era únicamente responsabilidad de omegas.

—Sensei, el pulpo tiene un 10% de descuento y tenemos un cupón para fideos —anunció el cyborg.

—Oh, fantástico —dijo Saitama sin atisbo de emoción.

Compraron lo necesario para unos días, el apartamento no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Extrañamente, los pasos de Saitama los guiaron hasta un parque «el mismo donde había decidido ser un héroe». Había algunas parejas en el lugar; alfas, betas y omegas en pleno cortejo. Genos observaba todo sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro no podía evitar preguntarse cómo hubiese sido tener una pareja, marcarla para su exclusividad, tener una familia propia. Con 14 años y estudiando en una escuela únicamente para alfas, jamás experimentó la cercanía de un omega en pleno celo; su madre, una omega de privilegiada familia y refinadas costumbres, jamás lo permitió «primero debes concentrarte en los estudios, que te permitan mantener a tu futura pareja y proporcionarle lo necesario para crear un hogar estable», por desgracia, eso jamás fue posible: Ese cyborg maldito se encargó de robarle todo. Con un cuerpo más mecánico que orgánico, su ser alfa se vio completamente relegado en alguna esquina oscura de su cerebro, hasta que conoció a Saitama…

— ¿Sensei? —el héroe clase A se había detenido de golpe, haciendo que el cyborg chocara contra su espalda. Saitama se había quedado estático, observando fijamente, la figura que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Era alto (una cabeza más que Genos), cuerpo atlético, abundante cabellera castaña, ojos negros y con un fuerte olor que gritaba alfa.

—Ryuu —susurró Saitama cuando el hombre estuvo a tres pasos de distancia. Genos miró a su maestro y al extraño frente a ellos. El cuerpo del clase A temblaba; en ese momento no era el _beta_ más fuerte que incluso superaba con creces a los alfas que conformaban la clase S. En ese momento era simplemente Saitama, el débil e inútil, al que su propia familia había vendido a un alfa cruel y sádico. El héroe de la capa blanca se llevó una mano al cuello, ahí, donde alguna vez estuvo la marca de unión que misteriosamente se había borrado «lo que agradecía a los dioses», aunque podía sentirla quemándole como la primera vez.

—Vaya, Saitama —dijo el alfa con una sonrisa torcida —. Mírate. Calvo y una imitación de héroe que se vale de engaños para subir en el ranking, que patét… —no pudo terminar la oración, Genos lo había tomado del cuello de su traje, levantándolo del suelo sin esfuerzo.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi sensei —los ojos del cyborg, por momentos se volvían rojos, dándole un aspecto más intimidante.

Genos no sabía quién era ese sujeto, pero no le interesaba; él, como alumno de Saitama, iba a defender su honor y cualquiera que se atreviera a ofenderlo, terminaría incinerado.

Saitama era el más grandioso héroe y la mejor persona que conociera, merecía el respeto y admiración de todas las personas.

— ¿Así que el inútil omega ha conseguido un abrelatas ambulante para protegerlo? —se burló el alfa. Aquella declaración había descolocado al ciborg quien miró de reojo a su maestro, gran error, en ese momento Saitama no era ni la mísera parte de la persona que Genos conoció; él no era ese ser asustado, trémulo, de ojos llorosos que parecía estar a punto de romperse, por supuesto que no, ése omega no era el beta despreocupado y poderoso que lo había aceptado como discípulo y salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones y formas. El omega parado a su lado, era débil, clamaba ser protegido, y de pronto, el alfa dentro de Genos, exigía reconfortarle.

—Discúlpate con sensei —el cuerpo de Genos comenzaba a iluminarse; su brazo libre ya se había transformado en cañón, con el que apuntaba al hombre, que al ver amenazada su vida temblaba, pero se negaba a dañar su orgullo, rebajándose ante un omega.

—No recibo órdenes de un remedo de alfa —su trémula voz, amenazaba con romperse. No quería morir. —No me disculparé con un omega inútil que está seco por dentro.

Ryuu cerró los ojos al sentir el calor del cañón tan cerca de su rostro. Iba a morir. De pronto, su cuerpo sufrió una horrible sacudida y luego, un golpe seco; había sido lanzado contra el suelo y ambos héroes ya no estaban.

…

Saitama se había quedado inmóvil, observando a Genos amenazar al que fue su alfa. Su miedo era irracional, lo sabía. Ryuu ya no podía lastimarlo, ya no tenía poder sobre él, no había nada que pudiera destruir, el alfa mismo se había encargado de eso.

—No me disculparé con un omega inútil que está seco por dentro —Saitama se sobresaltó; aquello, había removido algo que creía olvidado. Llevó las manos a su vientre y derramó una solitaria lágrima. Ya no lo soportaba más. Huyó lo más rápido que pudo, quería olvidarse de todos. Corrió, tan rápido que levantó una nube de polvo y un fuerte ventarrón a su paso. Lo último que escuchó, fue la voz preocupada de Genos, llamándole.

— ¡Sensei!

Había dejado la compra en aquel lugar, pero no le preocupaba, sabía que el cyborg se encargaría de traerlas a casa, se acomodó en su futón y se cubrió por completo con las sábanas. Lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho desde hace más de tres años, cuando derrotó a su primer kaiji, aquel hombre cangrejo. Cerró los ojos, tal vez si dormía ahora, cuando despertara, todo volvería a la normalidad, a la realidad cargada de mentiras, seguiría viviendo su falsa existencia de beta y no su realidad como un omega inservible, que ya ni siquiera experimentaba celos. Genos llegó un par de minutos después. Se encontró con una estampa bastante desconsoladora; Saitama, oculto bajo las sábanas, como un niño que teme al monstruo del armario. Su alfa interno gruñó, clamando regresar al parque y terminar con quien se había atrevido a dañar al que «ya había decidido», sería su omega.

Con cuidado, el cyborg se acercó al bulto que ocultaba a su maestro; despacio, quitó las sábanas y atrajo al mayor en un abrazo. Saitama se aferró, necesitado, al cuerpo metálico de su autonombrado discípulo; él era la única persona que no lo juzgaba por ser beta (y sabía que no lo haría ahora que conocía su naturaleza omega), ese cyborg de rubios cabellos, lo veía como jamás nadie lo hizo: con respeto, admiración… devoción.

—Sensei, ahora está a salvo, yo no dejaré que nadie lo dañe —Saitama cerró los ojos, ocultando su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del cyborg; ¡oh! Un estremecimiento le recorrió casi imperceptiblemente; olía tan bien, era una extraña mezcla de aceite, fresas y hogar, sí, Genos olía a hogar, a protección… a familia.

—Él… era Ryuu —Saitama sabía que no era necesario hablar, Genos no le obligaría a remover su tormentoso pasado, pero él necesitaba desahogarse —. Éramos vecinos, nunca fuimos amigos o siquiera cercanos, Ryuu creía que los omegas solo existían para complacer a los alfas y no tenían derechos más allá de ver, obedecer y callar —el cyborg frunció el ceño e hizo un poco más de presión en el abrazo —. Mi padre compartía esa misma ideología y como Ryuu era de buena familia…

—Lo vendió —finalizó Genos con rencor. Si algún día se encontraba con ese hombre, lo haría pagar todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a su maestro.

—En mi primer celo como su omega, quedé embarazado —Saitama parecía estar a punto de llorar, su cuerpo temblaba y su voz se quebraba a cada palabra, había tenido que hacer pausas para evitar ahogarse a causa de lo cerrada que sentía la garganta. —Murió por culpa de Ryuu.

Saitama sintió a Genos tensarse, incluso podía sentir el enojo del joven ciborg en ese frío cuerpo, hasta sus deseos de venganza.

—Luego de eso, escapé y borré todo contacto con mi vida anterior—dijo Saitama retomando el tema —. Intenté encontrar trabajo pero nadie contrata a un omega unido sin el consentimiento de su alfa. En mi cuarto intento, ya estaba desesperado, fue cuando me encontré a un kaijin enojado que buscaba un niño que le había hecho una travesura. Esa fue la razón por la que decidí ser un héroe.

Cuando el relato terminó, Genos se separó ligeramente de Saitama, para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Usted es increíble, sensei —dijo el cyborg y se maravilló al verlo sonrojado, con la mirada cristalina y una expresión melancólica. Era simplemente hermoso, pero Genos no quería ver dolor en Saitama, él deseaba que sonriera, que fuese el mismo de siempre —. No importa qué sea; omega, beta o alfa, yo siempre estaré a su lado.

—No digas esa clase de cosas vergonzosas con tanta tranquilidad —Saitama desvió la mirada, cohibido y pleno por partes iguales.

Genos atrapó a su maestro por la barbilla, acercando su rostro al del mayor; Saitama cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la sensación que el aliento caliente de Genos dejaba en él, provocándo un agradable cosquilleo cuando el cyborg rozó sus labios. Lo deseaba, quería besarlo, pero temía al rechazo, el joven rubio debió darse cuenta, pues se pegó más a él, haciendo que sus pechos tocaran.

— ¿Puedo besarlo, sensei? —Saitama asintió, casi con vehemencia. Una risilla escapó de lo más profundo de su ser, justo antes de ser acallada por los labios del rubio. El contacto fue corto, pero cargado de sentimientos y promesas por cumplir.

—Hay que dormir —susurró Saitama acurrucándose en el pecho de Genos, permitiéndose (luego de mucho tiempo), ser un omega.

 _Continuará…_

…

Nota de la autora:

Bien, este es mi segundo fic y el primero de más de un capítulo de este fandom. Y ya qué mi beta es directamente responsable de que yo perdiera mi alma (de nuevo XD), con One Punch Man, así que le dedico este fic a ella.

¡Quiero 1000000000 o no actualizo! XD Nah, es broma, actualizaré luego de terminar con los de Sherlock (Grimm. El de los mil nombres, etc), a menos que mis musas decidan lo contrario.

Bueno, bye bye.

Nota de la beta: Gracias 3


	2. Alfa

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic romance, lemon, mención de mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Omegaverse.Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **En la imperfección, está la perfección**

 **Capítulo 02.- Alfa**

Genos fue el primero en despertar esa mañana. Contempló a su maestro, plácidamente dormido entre sus brazos; no pudo evitar sentirse dichoso de estar junto a Saitama, y conocer al omega oculto tras el beta, eso, lo hacía más sorprendente.

Se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a su maestro; debía preparar el desayuno, uno excelente que animara al mayor.

Saitama se levantó media hora después; al principio parecía melancólico, pero luego del desayuno, volvió a ser el mismo. Pasó la mañana viendo la televisión y leyendo mangas, mientras Genos hacía las tareas del hogar. Los alfas, no debían realizar tales tareas (al menos eso creía la gran mayoría), pero su padre le enseñó que la casta no te inutilizaba para lavar la bajilla o fregar los pisos, él mismo solía ayudar a su esposa con las labores del hogar.

—Sensei, ¿desea un poco de té? —preguntó Genos. Llevaba su acostumbrado mandil rosa; acababa de tender la ropa y estaba por iniciar con el baño.

—No, gracias —respondió el hombre calvo sin despegar la mirada de su lectura. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y reinició sus labores. —Genos —el cyborg se detuvo.

—Dígame, maestro —Saitama se incorporó para quedar sentado y le hizo una señal al menor para que lo hiciera delante suyo.

El héroe calvo sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho a medida que su joven aprendiz acataba sus órdenes. Era consciente que el cyborg no intentaría retomar el tema de ayer, pero él necesitaba (por alguna extraña razón), saber si algo había cambiado, si Genos estaría molesto por ocultarle la verdad.

Saitama ya no era ese omega sonriente, lleno de vida al que su alfa se había encargado de destruir, de matar su corazón y congelar sus sentimientos; ahora era un _beta_ , apático, sin más aspiraciones que encontrar un adversario digno, uno que le diera la emoción de sus inicios como héroe. Genos le devolvió la luz perdida, le estaba enseñando a ser humano una vez más, era su sol y no quería perderlo, eso, seguro lo destruiría.

—¿Te molesta que te mintiera sobre ser beta? —Genos negó con la cabeza. Saitama sintió un gran alivio.

—Creo que sensei es aún más increíble de lo que pensé —el mayor desvió la mirada; el cyborg siempre se las arreglaba para decir cosas demasiado bochornosas. —¿Le molesta que lo besara? —Fue el turno de Saitama para negar —¿Puedo volver a hacerlo? —una afirmación. Los labios de pupilo y maestro, rozándose, conociendo nuevos terrenos pero sin atreverse a ir más allá.

Genos tomó las manos de Saitama entre las suyas, lentamente recorrió los brazos del omega, pasando por su espalda y finalizando en su cadera; lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Despacio. Ambos perdieron el miedo y comenzaron a dar más de sí en aquel beso.

—Sensei —jadeó Genos; su cálido aliento, mezclándose con el del omega. Saitama, instintivamente cerró los ojos, en el momento que el cyborg besó su barbilla, hasta llegar a su cuello, justo en el área, donde alguna vez estuvo la marca de Ryuu y que había (gracias a los Dioses), desaparecido durante sus años de entrenamiento.

Un tenue gemido escapó de Saitama cuando el rubio paseo su lengua por aquella zona; su cuerpo se tensó cuando los dientes rozaron su piel y el miedo le invadió; empujó al cyborg, haciendo que éste saliera volando y golpeando la pared que terminó agrietada.

—¡Genos! —Saitama se acercó a su discípulo, queriendo ayudarlo, pero él lo detuvo. —Genos, yo… lo siento.

—No se preocupe, sensei —dijo, mirándolo sin ningún atisbo de molestia, al contrario, aún en ese rostro artificial, Saitama pudo ver preocupación y arrepentimiento. —Fue mi culpa, lamento haberle causado incomodidad.

El rubio se incorporó, dándose cuenta que su brazo estaba semi desprendido, Saitama quiso ayudarlo, pero Genos simplemente se retiró a la esquina de la habitación donde guardaba sus herramientas para repararse en silencio.

Saitama lo observó desde su lugar, sin saber si sentirse culpable, molesto, asustado o simplemente dejar pasar el asunto y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero no podía, no mientras no supiera qué reacción tendría su discípulo.

—Sensei —lo llamó Genos luego de unos minutos de abrumador silencio. —¿Le apetece comer curry? Hay una oferta de 20% —Saitama asintió, aliviado.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Genos; la asociación de héroes los convocaba, un kaijin nivel Dios estaba atacando ciudad B, como era de esperarse, Saitama acompañó a su discípulo, ansioso por encontrar a un rival digno, lamentablemente no fue así; una vez más, acabó con su oponente de un solo golpe.

Todo parecía normal, hasta que Bang se acercó para felicitar a Saitama por su buen trabajo; Genos se había interpuesto entre el anciano y su maestro, mostrando sus dientes, amenazante.

—¿Genos? —el cyborg se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su sensei; sacudió su cabeza, confundido. Bang, era un alfa poderoso y él había mal interpretado sus movimientos como una amenaza para su omega; un momento, su sensei no era su omega, era su maestro, no había lazos de pareja que los unieran, Saitama era demasiado para un simple pedazo de chatarra como él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, bajando la mirada. Bang se limitó a observar al joven rubio, comprendiendo con facilidad lo que le sucedía, aunque estaba preocupado; una relación entre alfa y beta no era sencilla, pues un beta no era un omega, no podía satisfacer las necesidades de un alfa, al menos no por completo, aunque, Saitama era alguien extraordinario, tal vez, él sería diferente, al menos para un alfa como Genos.

—Está bien —dijo el viejo héroe. Sonrió —. No te preocupes, tienes el camino libre, muchacho.

Saitama observó a ambos alfas sin comprender lo que sucedía (o fingiendo no hacerlo), se encogió de hombros, quitando importancia al asunto. Enseguida se les unió Puri Puri Prisioner, Metal Bad y Tatsumaki; la cercanía de los tres alfas —principalmente de Tornado de Terror—, hizo que Genos volviera a mostrarse agresivo, ¿Cómo no estarlo? La mujer de cabellos verdes había comenzado con sus acostumbrados insultos a su sensei.

—Es suficiente, Tatsumaki —la reprendió Bang. La joven se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, enojada.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo seguir aquí —dijo la heroína y su cuerpo se iluminó en verde, lentamente elevándose por los aires hasta desaparecer de la vista. Pronto, los otros héroes también se retiraron, dejando solos a maestro y discípulo.

Saitama y Genos decidieron regresar caminando a casa, tal vez, durante el trayecto, se encontraran con alguna buena oferta. De regreso en ciudad Z, se toparon con Mumen, el héroe C rango 1; un omega de gran convicción. No era mal visto, pero tampoco común, que los miembros de su casta tomaran trabajos, pues los omegas no gustaban de la violencia y preferían evitar las confrontaciones, aunque había excepciones. Además de License-Less Ride; Fubuki, la numero 1 de la clase B; Amai Mask, héroe 1 de la clase A; King y Ligthtspeed Flash, ambos clase S.

El encuentro con Mumen no duró mucho; apenas compartieron unas cuantas palabras y promesas de ir a comer ramen.

Genos observaba, atento cada movimiento de su maestro; no dejaba de maravillarse de la increíble persona que tenía delante; fuerte, amable y honesto. Saitama se detuvo frente al aparador de una tienda, donde se publicitaba las últimas ofertas. El hombre calvo parecía emocionado, pero, de pronto, perdió el interés y retomó su camino.

Genos miró confundido a Saitama, mientras éste se alejaba. Observó las ofertas: carne al 2x1 y 10 % en fideos; entonces lo comprendió. Una nueva clase de supresores que garantizaban ser más eficaces, incluso durante los primeros síntomas del celo.

…

Hace mucho que Saitama había olvidado lo que era experimentar un celo; ver la publicidad de los supresores, le traía malos recuerdos. Su primer celo fue a los 10 años; fue su propio padre quien lo tomó sin contemplaciones hasta el día que lo dio a Ryuu «Un omega sólo sirve para calentar la cama y criar a los hijos». Crueles palabras, de un cruel hombre.

—Saitama-sensei —lo llamó Genos; aunque su expresión ni tono de voz cambiaron, el aludido sabía que su autonombrado discípulo, estaba preocupado. —¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estaba pensando en el programa que King me recomendó.

Obviamente, era mentira, pero Genos creía cualquier cosa que su sensei le dijera, incluso, si éste le decía que el cielo era verde y los cerdos volaban durante las noches de verano, él no dudaría ni por un instante, la "veracidad" de dichas palabras.

Al llegar a casa, el cyborg se metió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el curry prometido, mientras Saitama, veía TV.

—Genos —lo llamó el héroe de la capa, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—¿Necesita algo, sensei?

—Nada. No es importante —no tuvo el valor de preguntar, y es que, simplemente temía la respuesta, ¿por qué Genos seguía a su lado a pesar de todo? Él, un alfa en plenitud; joven, atractivo y con un montón de fans que matarían por estar, al menos una hora a solas con él. Sí, era un cyborg, con un cuerpo más metálico que orgánico, pero Saitama dudaba que eso fuese un impedimento, después de todo, su olor alfa se percibía con claridad; tal vez, era cuestión de tiempo para que Genos encontrara a alguna bonita chica o tímido joven omega con quien iniciar una familia, como la que le fue arrebatada.

—Saitama-sensei —dijo Genos con seriedad. —No importa lo que sea, puede decírmelo y yo haré lo posible para conseguirlo.

El calvo miró atento al cyborg; esa convicción, era algo que jamás vio en ninguna persona antes.

—Lo sé…

…

Con el pasar de los días; Genos comenzaba a sentirse raro. Nada podía acercársele a Saitama con malas intenciones, lo que hizo que tuviera que hacerse reparaciones en más ocasiones de las normales; tampoco otros alfas podían acercarse a su maestro, sin que él, ya los estuviese apuntando con su cañón o simplemente mirándolos como si quisiera asesinarlos.

Las cosas se pusieron peor, cuando lanzó a un viejecillo (alfa, por supuesto), que golpeó a Saitama con su bastón, sólo porque, éste lo había ensuciado con viseras del kaijin que acababa de derrotar; Genos, furioso, lanzó al anciano por los aires, por suerte, Tatsumaki estaba presente y pudo rescatarlo. Dicha acción, le ganó una buena reprimenda al cyborg.

Luego de eso, Genos comenzó a experimentar, extraños ataque de ira; su cuerpo se sobrecalentaba sin razón o salía humo de diferentes lugares, incluso llegó a actuar como si no tuviera control de sus extremidades.

—Será mejor que vayas a que te revisen —le sugirió Saitama, Genos asintió con la cabeza, apenado.

Cierto; en los últimos días su comportamiento, había sido demasiado extraño; tal vez, tenía un virus que interfería con el correcto funcionamiento de sus sistemas.

—Así lo haré, Saitama-sensei —hizo una profunda reverencia al calvo. —Disculpe haberle causado problemas con mi comportamiento.

Genos se despidió de su maestro y se dirigió al laboratorio secreto del doc. Keseno; el hombre lo recibió con una sonrisa, siempre gustoso de ver al joven que, en esos años, veía como a un hijo.

El rubio le explicó detalladamente lo acontecido desde que se enteró de la naturaleza real de Saitama.

—Así que un omega —dijo el doctor mientras conectaba a Genos a las maquinas necesarias para examinarlo. Ahora entendía la razón principal por la que su _hijo_ , estaba tan prendado a su supuesto maestro.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes de que se concluyeran los exámenes, arrojando los resultados que ya, Keseno sospechaba.

—No tienes ningún virus, todo lo contrario, has llegado a la madurez alfa—explicó el científico.

—Pero… yo ya no tengo un cuerpo orgánico, y mis instintos alfas se vieron disminuidos luego del cambio —dijo Genos, un tanto confundido.

—Aun conservas tu olor alfa intacto. Cuando me pediste que te transformara, jamás fue mi intención eliminar esa parte de ti —explicó Keseno —. Pensé, que algún día, querrías retomar algo de normalidad. Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de una nueva actualización…

—Pero, doctor Keseno, ¡debo terminar con el mad cyborg!, ¡se lo prometí a usted! —exclamó el rubio, entre asustado y preocupado.

—Tranquilo, Genos, el que te haga una actualización para priorizar tu condición alfa, no significa que nuestra misión se vea afectada; muy por el contrario, creo que te ayudaría a incrementar tu potencial en batalla —explicó el doc. Keseno. —¿Aceptas la actualización?

Genos asintió; usualmente le pediría a Saitama su opinión, pero esta vez, solo por esa única ocasión, haría lo que creía correcto.

 _Continuará…_

…

Bueno, les dejo mi segundo capítulo; y si algún alma caritativa me ingresa a grupos de One Punch Man con mi cuenta de face (Alejandra Astorga), pues algún HDP hizo que me inhabilitaran la principal (saiyo youko), y sólo espero que la persona que lo hizo se pudra en el infierno y le metan cosas raras por el… ustedes entienden la idea.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y ya saben, quiero más de mil comentarios XD (eso sigue siendo broma).

Este capítulo lo dedico a mi Tablet, sin ella no podría escribir fics, mientras finjo trabajar XD bueno, bye, bye.


	3. Capítulo 03- Nuevo yo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic romance, lemon, mención de mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Omegaverse.Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **En la imperfección, está la perfección**

 **Capítulo 03.- Nuevo yo**

Genos no regresó a casa ese día, ni el siguiente, pero Saitama no se preocupó, sabiendo que el cyborg se encontraba con el científico, sin embargo, al pasar la semana, comenzó a temer, ¿qué tal si el rubio había decidido no regresar? Un alfa y un omega sin marcar (aunque éste ya ni siquiera oliera a uno). Miró su apartamento, sin la presencia del rubio se veía más grande, solitaria, pero sobre rodo fría. En los años que estuvo en solitario, encontró agradable, reconfortante, no tener a nadie más que él mismo, era complicado cuando el celo lo atacaba con ese calor incendiando sus entrañas y humedeciendo su entrada, exigiendo la atención de un alfa. Cuando el Saitama, el omega murió y nació el beta, ese único inconveniente desapareció.

Al llegar Genos a su vida —invadirla—, éste rápidamente se volvió algo indispensable para él; Saitama se dio cuenta que se había adaptado tan bien a la presencia del cyborg, como si ésta siempre hubiese estado ahí.

Saitama dejó escapar un pesado suspiro; recogió el pote del ramen instantáneo y lo llevó a la basura; ese día hubo una excelente oferta de sopas instantáneas y no perdió la oportunidad «aunque estaría comiendo eso por días, al encontrarse solo». Se acomodó en el suelo, quizás ver las noticias lo ayudarían a no pensar y con suerte, podría enterarse de algún buen descuento o kaijin atacando. Nada. Tal parecía que el destino conspiraba para hacerlo sentir mal y no darle ni un solo momento para olvidar el peso que le agobiaba.

—¡Sensei, estoy en casa! —la voz de Genos resonó por todo el departamento, que ante los ojos de Saitama, había recobrado todo el color y esa atmosfera pesada se disipaba como si jamás hubiese existido.

—Bienvenido —no miró a Genos, incluso fingió estar atento al televisor y su aburrido programa sobre enlatados.

El cyborg se mantuvo en su posición cercana a la puerta, temeroso; ¿qué tal si a su maestro no le gustaba el cambio?, tal vez estaba enojado porque no le informó de su larga ausencia. Apretó el pequeño paquete entre sus manos: un libro de cupones de descuentos de edición limitada que el doctor Keseno le había dado «para iniciar el cortejo» aunque Genos no pensaba dárselo por ese motivo.

Su maestro merecía a alguien mejor que un alfa débil, que no era más que una tostadora ambulante.

—Sensei —lo llamó armándose de valor —. Disculpe haberme ausentado tanto tiempo sin pedirle permiso.

Esto trajo la reacción deseada, pues Saitama por fin se dignó a verlo. El hombre calvo quedó sorprendido por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos: era Genos, sin duda, pero se veía diferente; ¿qué pasó con sus partes robóticas?, ¿por qué ahora lucía más… humano (y guapo)?

—El doctor Keseno me hizo una nueva actualización —¿eso era un sonrojo lo que Saitama veía en las mejillas de Genos? —. Tengo un nuevo recubrimiento a base de nanorobots que funcionan como piel; su funcionamiento ayudará a mi reparación inmediata, reduciendo el tener que visitar al doctor Keseno, aun cuando el daño sea críptico. Mi velocidad, reflejos y fuerza de ataque también se vieron beneficiados, sin contar con…

—¡Veinte palabras o menos! —gritó Saitama comenzando a perder la paciencia; había dejado de comprender desde "nanorobots."

—Soy casi humano otra vez —finalizó. Ahora era un alfa en pleno, aunque el doctor Keseno no le dijo si eso incluía poder embarazar a alguien (cosa que dudaba). Su apariencia no era diferente a la que tenía con siendo cyborg; mismo color de cabello y ojos, la diferencia radicaba en sus expresiones más… humanas. Su olor, ahora era más marcado e intoxicarte, tanto, que incluso en su actual "yo" beta, era capaz de percibirlo, ¡y por todos los dioses, vaya que si lo estaba poniendo nervioso!

—Ya veo —entonces, Saitama simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, Genos no le siguió, consiente que su maestro necesitaba un poco de espacio.

El doctor Keseno le había advertido del posible rechazo de su sensei «un omega que ha perdido la capacidad de tener un celo e incluso su aroma, es porqué sufrieron un evento terriblemente traumático. Sí es el caso del señor Saitama, lo más probable es que tu aroma de alfa de alto rango, lo ponga incomodo e intente huir. Dale tiempo, se acostumbrará».

Genos suspiró pesadamente, tal vez, era mejor ir a hacer las compras y darle algo de espacio a su maestro.

…

Saitama sentía sus mejillas arder. Tuvo miedo. Un alfa y un omega sin marcar no debían vivir bajo el mismo techo, la gente podía pensar mal. El calvo negó con la cabeza, eso realmente no le importaba (y seguro que al cyborg tampoco). Cerró los ojos, suspiró; el poderoso aroma de Genos aún estaba en su nariz, provocándole extrañas sensaciones: calor, calma, protección; era como estar sentirse en casa por primera vez.

—Genos… —Saitama ahogó un gemido, asustado por el calor abrazador que comenzaba a apoderarse de su vientre. —No, no, no…. —esto no podía ser, él ya no podía tener celos, perdió su naturaleza omega y ganó la beta.

Otro gemido escapó de lo más profundo de su ser. Apretó las piernas al sentir la creciente humedad en sus pantalones; aquella asfixiante necesidad de ser poseído comenzaba a dominarle.

—N-no quiero… —gimió. Con paso trémulo de dirigió al baño, necesitaba urgentemente, encontrar algo de alivio y el agua fría era lo único que podía conseguir, al menos por el momento.

 _Continuará…_

…

Bueno, espero les gustara y bueno, ya que al parecer muchas de aquí son pollito en ese del omegaverse, una pequeña explicación sacada de Ao3

Se trata de una sociedad estructurada en razas: alfas, betas y omegas, cada una con características propias, son humanos que nacen con una raza definida. En resumidas cuentas, el alfa es la raza dominante y la primera de la jerarquía. Ellos son fuertes, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia, son territoriales, sus sentidos (olfato, vista, audición) están muy desarrollados y suelen desempeñarse en empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de grandes beneficios. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. La particularidad de los alfa es que solo pueden procrear con un omega, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza. Es muy raro que un alfa logre engendrar con un beta o con otro alfa, generalmente de estas asociaciones (alfa-alfa) nacen los Alfa Pura Sangre; esto, sin embargo, no significa que no hayan excepciones donde, por ejemplo, un omega pueda ser impregnado por un beta, o donde un alfa macho preñe a una hembra beta. Los alfa tienen un nudo en sus genitales, así como los perros. Durante el período de calor del omega, el alfa es completamente atraído por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Cabe aclarar que un alfa puede tener varias parejas si así lo desea (sobre todo si es un pura sangre).

La raza beta es el humano corriente. Existen hombres beta y mujeres beta. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, es muy difícil que un hombre beta preñe a un omega. Se desempeñan en trabajos normales, como ejecutivos, oficinistas, transportistas, maestros constructores, etc.

El omega es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Existen tanto hembras omega como machos omega. La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado. El cuerpo del omega se autolubrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. El celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los ''supresores''. Los omega suelen desempeñarse en trabajos sociales, como profesores, enfermeros, asistentes sociales, terapeutas ocupacionales, etc. Tienen menos derechos que los beta o alfa, y pueden ser unidos a un alfa (pasando a ser omegas ''reclamados o acoplados'') sin su consentimiento.

Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él.

Se acoplan a través de las "uniones''. El alfa (cuando es una unión, por ejemplo, alfa-omega) muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos. El alfa paga una dote a los padres del omega y luego se produce el matrimonio civil.

Respecto a los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza, no existe una regla clara acerca de que las parejas, por ejemplo, alfa-beta, solo puedan tener hijos beta o hijos alfa, ellos podrían ser capaces de tener hijos omegas también.

 **Ahora, sobre mi universo. Saitama es un omega que sufrió grandes traumas a lo largo de su vida, lo que ocasionó que perdiera la facultad de tener celos e incluso su olor, por eso lo confunden con beta.**

 **Alfas de alto rango: Bueno, leí un fic de Batman donde mencionan a los alfas y omegas de alto rango, estos son, como la elite entre los suyos. En el caso de los alfas son más fuertes, inteligentes y mejores líderes, en el caso de los omegas, son más fértiles (pueden tener más de un bebé a la vez) y los supresores poco pueden ayudarles a controlar sus celos, tan solo les brindan un alivio momentáneo.**

 **¿Por qué entro en celo en este capítulo? Bueno, al recuperar Genos su plenitud como alfa, sus feromonas lograron activar las de Saitama.**

¿Llegaron hasta acá? ¡Genial!, ¿quieren sukulento lemon en la siguiente entrega?

 **Dedicado a Tam por ayudarme en mis múltiples intentos por recuperar mi cuenta de face. ¡Te adoro y no en aceite! XD**


	4. Celo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic romance, lemon, mención de mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Omegaverse.Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **En la imperfección, está la perfección**

 **Capítulo 04.- Celo**

—N-no quiero… —gimió. Con paso trémulo se dirigió al baño, necesitaba urgentemente, encontrar algo de alivio y el agua fría era lo único que podía conseguir, al menos por el momento.

Pero no pudo alcanzar su objetivo; se desplomó a mitad de la sala, sus piernas habían dejado de funcionarle. No podía ponerse de pie; sus extremidades se sentían como gelatina; el cuerpo entero ardía y temblaba con la impetuosa necesidad de ser tomado, inseminado, anudado. Podía sentir las piernas débiles y el simple roce de las prendas le arrancaba gemidos de placer. Se desgarró la ropa, urgido por sentirse desnudo contra el frío suelo. El líquido que escurría entre sus muslos desde su obscenamente húmeda entrada.

Gimió. Saitama no podía recordar la última vez que sufrió un celo tan intenso, ni tan doloroso. ¿Es qué estaba experimentando todos los celos que no tuvo durante esos años?

Intentó masturbarse, pero su miembro no cedía, y sus dedos, en su interior, no hicieron más que aumentar la sensación de vacío que sentía. ¿Estaban las puertas y las ventanas abiertas? Quizás algún alfa pudiera oler su necesidad y tomarlo salvajemente. Maldijo al recordar que nadie más que él y Genos vivían en aquella zona y que la mayoría de los kaijin no se veían afectados por el olor de un omega en pleno celo. Lo que daría porque alguien apareciera y lo tomara violentamente. No tenía que ser Genos (aunque en definitiva lo prefería). Ya sólo podía pensar en ser poseído por un Alfa grande y fuerte, con aroma varonil y un pene inmenso que se anudara dentro de él. La sola idea hizo que su excitación aumentara. Casi llorando volvió a intentar con sus dedos; nada, el calor no le dejaba.

…

Genos regresó a casa luego de hacer unas pequeñas compras, planeaba hacer una cena especial a su maestro como disculpa por haberse ido tanto tiempo sin avisar y por huir del apartamento.

Al llegar a la puerta del piso que compartía con su sensei, se quedó quieto. Podía percibir un olor dulce, salvaje; su cuerpo se tensó, pasó saliva, tratando de controlar su lado alfa que le exigía entrar y poseer al omega; no quera hacerlo, no quería entrar y _abusar_ de su maestro en ese momento de necesidad, retrocedió un paso, dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de Saitama, gimiendo y rogando por alivio, lo clavó al suelo.

—Sensei —ronroneó. Abrió la puerta, casi arrancándola del marco; al instante, el tufo de hormonas inundó sus sentidos, jamás había estado cerca de un omega en celo, sus padres siempre tuvieron cuidado de eso.

Genos se sentía mareado; luchaba por mantener la cordura. Buscó a Saitama con la mirada, jadeó al encontrarlo sobre su futón, con el rostro pegado a la almohada jadeando contra el lecho ajeno, desnudo y con el trasero elevado, masturbándose con desesperación.

—Sensei… —Cuando Saitama volteó el rostro, el cyborg apenas tuvo unos segundos para disfrutar de la vista.

Su rostro sonrojado era casi tan sensual como sus manos que se movían agitadas en un infructuoso intento por auto complacerse. Aquella erótica visión se esfumó en segundos cuando su protagonista salto del futón, para rodear al rubio con sus brazos temblorosos y fundiéndose con él en un beso húmedo y tan cargado de deseo que Genos apenas atinó a corresponder, aferrándose firmemente a sus caderas mientras era arrastrado en dirección a futón entre besos húmedos y caricias torpes.

—Sensei…

—Genos… por favor… te necesito —la voz de Saitama era una mezcla de dolor y placer insatisfecho. Su maestro sufría y como su discípulo no podía permitirlo. —Métemelo… Por favor… — El cyborg se mordió los labios ante aquella petición. Le pidió darse la vuelta y observo a su sensei acomodarse obedientemente.

Genos se relamió los labios. Podría pasar horas observando aquella hermosa espalda pálida que desembocaba en un trasero firme y apetitoso, casi tan ansioso como su entrada que exhibía descaradamente para él. Sólo para él, el cyborg se sentía inmensamente feliz por tal privilegio.

El rubio se agachó y besó los glúteos de su maestro con adoración. Saitama sintió aquello y se desesperó; necesitaba a Genos dentro de él ¡y lo necesitaba de inmediato!

—Sensei…

—Genos… por favor… te necesito —la voz de Saitama era una mezcla de dolor y placer insatisfecho. Su maestro sufría y como su discípulo no podía permitirlo. —Métemelo… Por favor… — El cyborg se mordió los labios ante aquella petición. Le pidió darse la vuelta y observo a su sensei acomodarse obedientemente.

Genos se relamió los labios. Podría pasar horas observando aquella hermosa espalda pálida que desembocaba en un trasero firme y apetitoso, casi tan ansioso como su entrada que exhibía descaradamente para él. Sólo para él, el cyborg se sentía inmensamente feliz por tal privilegio.

El rubio se agachó y besó los glúteos de su maestro con adoración. Saitama sintió aquello y se desesperó; necesitaba a Genos dentro de él ¡y lo necesitaba de inmediato!

Saitama contuvo el aliento cuando algo húmedo comenzó a penetrarle; Genos metía y sacaba la lengua de la pequeña cavidad, que se abría ansiosa.

—Te necesito… te quiero dentro… —rogaba el calvo quien, para ese momento era un manojo tembloroso y excitado.

Genos dejó la entrada y siguió besándolo ascendentemente, por la columna, erizando la sudorosa caliente piel de su maestro, acariciando el necesitado cuerpo con el suyo propio, hasta que su en el cuello del calvo y su miembro acarició la fisura de Saitama suavemente.

El omega tembló del placer y suspiró el nombre del cyborg, no podía soportarlo más, y su propio miembro rogaba por atención prontamente.

—Genos… ahh… por favor… —Saitama contuvo el aliento cuando algo húmedo comenzó a penetrarle; Genos metía y sacaba la lengua de la pequeña cavidad, que se abría ansiosa.

—Te necesito… te quiero dentro… —rogaba el calvo quien, para ese momento era un manojo tembloroso y excitado.

Genos dejó la entrada y siguió besándolo ascendentemente, por la columna, erizando la sudorosa y caliente piel de su maestro, acariciando el necesitado cuerpo con el suyo propio, hasta que se detuvo en el cuello del calvo y su miembro acarició la fisura de Saitama suavemente.

El omega tembló del placer y suspiró el nombre del cyborg, no podía soportarlo más, y su propio miembro rogaba por atención prontamente.

Genos cogió a su maestro por la cintura y lo posicionó. Su primera estocada, certera, le dejó en claro la lubricación serían un problema. Saitama soltó un gemido ahogado, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese miembro caliente que comenzaba a moverse en su interior, ansioso por complacerlo. No tenía idea de que podía sentirse tan bien tener de alguien en su interior; las veces anteriores habían sido una tortura que ni el celo lograba ocultar, pero ahora, era diferente; Genos priorizaba su placer en lugar del propio.

El cyborg continuó bombeando vigorosamente dentro de su maestro, enterrando sus largos dedos en su cintura y jadeando suavemente en su hombro. Era una locura. Saitama jamás se había sentido tan ardiente y tan satisfecho al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, cuando el menor comenzó a lamer ese preciso punto entre su cuello y su hombro; se tensó al recordar entre brumas, cuando fue marcado por Ryuu.

—N-no… —gimió con una mezcla de excitación y miedo.

Genos se separó de Saitama, saliendo por completo de él. Tal acción hizo que el calvo creyera que el cyborg se había molestado y que ahora, lo dejaría así; hambriento y necesitado, muy por el contrario, el rubio le dio la vuelta y se posicionó entre sus piernas, penetrándolo nuevamente.

—Sensei —dijo Genos con voz gruesa —. Lo quiero —y lo besó. A pesar del fuerte olor a omega fértil sin marcar que lo instaba a tomarlo, anudarlo y deja poseerlo; resistió la tentación. No haría nada sin el consentimiento de su maestro.

Genos no podía resistirlo mucho más, apenas sintió su miembro hincharse para formar el nudo besó a su maestro para evitar la tentación de marcarlo. Saitama aceptó el contacto gustoso, disfrutando de los mimos, mientras sentía el semen caliente llenándolo por completo, algo en eso —atrapado como estaba por el nudo de Genos—, se sentía correcto, como jamás creyó experimentar y no tenía idea lo mucho que lo había necesitado.

Mirándose frente a frente, sin poder separarse por unos cuantos minutos, le dio un vistazo a su compañero. Pieles sudorosas, bocas entre abiertas que no tardaron en unirse nuevamente.

Saitama gruñó de felicidad, por primera vez se sentía pleno como Omega.

Había logrado satisfacer plenamente a su Alfa, el éxito se le antojaba extraño pero correcto y lo disfrutó hasta que el nudo se suavizó y el calor volvió a surgir; Genos debió sentirlo también, pues ya estaba listo para continuar como si no hubiese tenido un orgasmo minutos atrás. Sería días deliciosamente largos. Ambos gozaron con la expectativa.

Saitama fue separado del futon, quedando a horcajadas sobre las piernas del cyborg, que lo empalaba tan deliciosamente. Las manos de Genos sujetaron firmemente sus caderas mientras lo penetraba.

Se aferró a los hombros del rubio, mientras éste se erguía, andado por el pequeño departamento, hasta que la espalda de Saitama chocó contra la pared. Comenzando un nuevo vaivén.

Deseó que sus gemidos incomprensibles fueran pago suficiente para un rubio cariñoso y claramente entregado que aun en la euforia del calor, guardaba la suficiente conciencia para controlar su instinto y no marcarlo. Besarlo cariñosamente mientras se acurrucaba contra él en espera de que el nudo se suavizara y pudieran separarse. Todo a su alrededor parecía cobrar sentido. Ese era su destino.

Genos lentamente se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida, primero como un alumno autoimpuesto, luego como amigo y ahora como su…

…

Cuando Saitama despertó, lo primero que experimentó fue hambre. Recordó lo que había sucedido durante esos últimos días. El color subió a sus mejillas. Se giró sintiendo una extraña mezcla de alivio y decepción al encontrarse solo entre las sábanas revueltas del futón del cyborg que olía a su dueño.

El cuerpo le dolía. Una cuidadosa inspección le dejó claro «nuevamente desilusionado y aliviado», que no poseía marca más allá de un par de moretones en los muslos, el pecho, los tobillos y seguramente la espalda, además de esa sensación pegajosa que Saitama decidió ignorar.

Recordaba los últimos días como un torbellino. El placer y también la falta de vergüenza o decoro. Ryuu, nunca lo hizo sentir así, tan irremediablemente satisfecho que no creía poder volver a sentir placer si no era en las manos de Genos. Lo sorprendente fue la facilidad con que el miedo y sinsabores se desvanecieron con el simple toque del cyborg. Jamás había terminado un celo plenamente satisfecho, con un compañero preocupado por darle placer y comodidad. El sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó al recordar lo atractivo que le pareció Genos con ese nuevo cuerpo. Con esa piel inusualmente suave; sudorosa (sea lo que sea que hubiese hecho ese científico loco, no podía evitar más que pensar que era un genio). Su miembro, grande, grueso, hinchado y ardiendo por él.

Hablando del diablo. ¿Genos se habría ido nuevamente? No quería verlo y confirmar que el cyborg estaba molesto o herido por no haberlo podido marcar o peor aún que se sintiera culpable por haber "abusado" de su maestro cuando éste se encontraba tan vulnerable, cuando era todo lo contrario, Saitama, muy a pesar de las brumas del celo, habría podido resistir los avances de cualquier alfa que no fuese su cyborg estudiante.

Pensó en darse un baño, pero no podía ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y terminó de nuevo tumbado en el futón, apenas capaz de ponerse la arrugada camisa de Genos encima cuando éste salió de la cocina ¿tan ensimismado estaba para no notar al rubio a unos metros de él?

Saitama lo miró con aquella expresión neutral que tanto lo caracterizaba, ocultando exitosamente La terrible necesidad que tenía por abrazarse a él y no dejarlo ir.

Genos llevaba un par de pantalones de dormir, su pecho desnudo mostrando la perfección de su musculatura, cabellos revueltos. Lucía tan desaliñado y humano que Saitama se le quedó mirando azorado. Llevaba en las manos una charola con comida fragante recién preparada.

—Buenos días, Sensei.

—Buenos días.

Ambos se dedicaron a desayunar en un incómodo silencio. Genos observaba de vez en cuando a su sensei; ahora que la fiebre del celo había pasado y la necesidad alfa de poseer «y someter» a un omega fue relegada al rincón más oscuro de su mente; tuvo tiempo de sentirse avergonzado por su proceder. Se comportó igual que todos esos alfas en el pasado de su maestro, aquellos que sólo lo habían usado para su propio beneficio. No merecía permanecer al lado de su sensei.

—Genos —el aludido observó al héroe calvo. Saitama podía ver la desolación en esos ojos artificiales, ¿cómo era posible? —Sobre lo sucedido…

—¡Perdóneme Saitama sensei! —exclamó el cyborg; se había arrodillado, con la frente pegada al suelo; el mayor suspiró, debió haber imaginado un comportamiento así de parte del rubio.

—Genos —dijo Saitama, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente —. Tú no hiciste nada malo.

—Abusé de usted —el cyborg pronunció aquellas palabras tan desoladoramente que fueron como dagas para el hombre calvo.

El omega dentro de Saitama le exigía reconfortar a su alfa «porque Genos ya era suyo», lo tomó por las mejillas y besó su frente, sorprendiendo a ambos por tal acción, era tan extraño el contacto físico entre ellos (sin contar lo sucedido durante el celo), pero esto se sentía tan natural y correcto.

—No hiciste nada malo —Genos se sonrojó haciendo que Saitama sonriera; era tan raro ver a un alfa en tan tierna situación.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —preguntó el cyborg con timidez —Estoy enamorado de ti, sensei, ¿puedo cortejarte?

Saitama estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta en qué momento, Genos había colocado una cuponera entre sus manos, y no era cualquier cuponera, era una de edición limitada con descuentos que iban desde el 25 hasta un fabuloso 70% (acumulable con otras promociones), y sólo habían sacado a penas una centena para ser entregados a ciertos clientes, ¿cómo es qué Genos lo consiguió?

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —repitió el cyborg, ¿Qué debía contestar?

 **Continuará…**


	5. Vínculos

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor, Nomino. El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia); el animé pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fanfic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic romance, lemon, mención de mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Omegaverse.Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **En la imperfección, está la perfección**

 **Capítulo 05.- Vínculos**

[— ¿Puedo intentarlo? —Preguntó el cyborg con timidez —Estoy enamorado de ti, sensei, ¿puedo cortejarte?

Saitama estaba tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta en qué momento, Genos había colocado una cuponera entre sus manos, y no era cualquier cuponera, era una de edición limitada con descuentos que iban desde el 25 hasta un fabuloso 70% (acumulable con otras promociones), y sólo habían sacado apenas una centena para ser entregados a ciertos clientes, ¿cómo es qué Genos lo consiguió?

— ¿Puedo intentarlo?—repitió el cyborg.

¿Qué debía contestar?]

Saitama se encontraba recostado frente al televisor encendido mientras Genos realizaba las tareas del hogar, todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad de beta y alfa; maestro y estudiante. El héroe más fuerte del universo, no podía dejar de pensar en la declaración de su discípulo.

¿Qué sentía realmente por Genos?

Durante las primeras etapas de su celo «y mientras el menor calmaba su calor», no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese el contacto de Genos, su lengua contra la propia… sentir su nudo, su esencia llenándolo por completo. El omega dentro de él gritaba, imploraba ser marcado, pero tenía miedo. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Genos le anunció que King acababa de llegar, el héroe clase S había ido a mostrarle a Saitama su más reciente videojuego. Ni bien cruzó la puerta, el omega rubio se percató de los diferentes cambios que maestro y pupilo tenían.

King arrugó la nariz al sentarse junto a su amigo. Saitama olía a Genos; no es que lo considerara malo, después de todo, había parejas que no necesariamente eran alfa y omega, o beta y beta, en ocasiones, era omega- beta o alfa-beta, pero éstas últimas eran en extremo raras.

Pasó alrededor de media hora jugando, antes de que Genos anunciara de un llamado de la Asociación.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —dijo Saitama y el cyborg negó con la cabeza.

—Es una reunión a la que se ha solicitado la presencia de los alfa —dijo haciendo una leve inclinación como disculpa. Se despidió de su maestro y se fue.

Saitama observó un momento la puerta por donde se había ido el cyborg para luego regresar su atención a la pantalla, todo esto, ante la atenta mirada de King.

—Así que… tú y Genos —el comentario tomó por sorpresa al hombre calvo. —No digo que sea malo —aseguró un poco nervioso —, es decir, se veía venir. Ustedes dos hacen una gran pareja.

Saitama suspiro, meditando en si debía o no pedir ayuda a King; quizás, pudiera servirle de apoyo con su problema, era, después de todo, un omega también y un héroe.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —no le tomó mucho contarle sobre su verdadera naturaleza. King escuchó atentamente, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, como el hecho de que Saitama, siendo beta, tuviera cierto… Olor, algo no era propio de su casta, aunque supuso que era imaginación suya o un beta a milésimas de un omega.

— ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Es obvio que Genos es sincero con tus sentimientos —algo en Saitama sabía que era cierto, aun así, tenía dudas. Él era un omega mucho mayor que el cyborg, algo no muy bien visto, pero, ¿desde cuándo le importó el qué dirán? Nunca. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

…

En las oficinas principales de la Asociación de Héroes, los directivos habían reunido a los alfas de clase S y los primeros rangos de las otras clases, por un incidente causado en días anteriores. Un héroe de la clase B había salvado a un omega joven, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que dicho omega entró en celo repentinamente, causando que su salvador (un joven alfa sin pareja), intentara poseerle; por suerte, un héroe beta se encontraba próximo y pudo detener tal situación. Pero, dichas acciones obligaban a la A.H. a tomar medidas drásticas: todo héroe, exceptuando los betas, por supuesto; en servicio debía enlazarse o perder su registro. La Asociación ayudaría a los alfas a encontrar pareja, ya fuese dentro o fuera de la organización; Genos no estaba de acuerdo con que le impusieran, mucho menos teniendo a su sensei.

—Es una estupidez —dijo Tatsumaki cruzándose de brazos, ella no necesitaba de ningún ridículo omega. Ella era alfa de alto rango, no era como esos idiotas que se volvían locos al menor olor del celo de un omega y tampoco iba a permitir que Fubuki fuese obligada a unirse con algún idiota sólo por imposición de la AH ¡eso no lo iba a permitir! —Me niego, ni yo ni mi hermana nos someteremos a esta ridiculez.

—Yo también me niego —habló Superalloy Darkshine cruzándose de brazos. —Prefiero usar parches o cualquier otra clase de medicamento

—Los de alto rango son perfectamente capaces de controlarse solos —dijo Bang. Al viejo hombre, tales medidas le parecían una total falta de respeto para ellos, los alfas de alto rango, como lo era Tatsumaki, Genos y él.

El vocero de la Asociación (un beta), suspiró pesadamente; ya se había esperado la negativa de los alfas, por suerte, aún tenía una carta bajo la manga: una fiesta a la que asistirían todo los héroes con el fin de que encontraran una pareja, en cuanto a los clase S, los enviarían a citas con fans elegidas mediante un concurso o con personas de la alta sociedad.

Genos no estaba de acuerdo, pero si no lo hacían, ellos y sus familiares dentro de la AH serían expulsados; y el cyborg no quería que Saitama perdiera el sueño de su vida, por culpa suya, no si él podía evitarlo.

…

Genos regresó a casa luego de una extensa y aburrida reunión, no le agradaba para nada tener que salir con omegas sin cerebro, engreídos, que sólo le hablaban por ser un héroe clase S o un alfa de alto rango; él no quería nada de eso. Amaba a Saitama, era su razón de ser, lo más importante en su vida, incluso más que la venganza.

Si Saitama se lo pidiera, sería capaz de extraerse el Core y destruirlo con sus propias manos, arrancarse las extremidades, una a una. ¡Destruiría el mundo! Todo por ver feliz a su sensei.

Se detuvo frente a una farmacia, meditó en si debía entrar o no. El primer celo de Saitama les había tomado por sorpresa y sin supresores a la mano, el mayor se había visto obligado a sucumbir a su naturaleza omega, necesitando de las atenciones de un alfa sin ser él consciente. Entró a la farmacia y compró los mejores supresores para su maestro y parches para él, aunque no sabía si tendrían algún efecto en su persona «tal vez era mejor las píldoras», llevó un poco de todo, sólo por si acaso.

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con su sensei que estaba solo, King se había retirado horas atrás. Saitama miraba un viejo álbum fotográfico, de los pocos recuerdos que aún conservaba de su vida pasada.

—Sensei —el aludido se sobresaltó, no había esperado que Genos llegara tan pronto.

—Oh, Genos, llegaste antes —dijo el héroe calvo, cerrando el álbum y guardándolo entre sus mangas. — ¿Cómo te fue?

El cyborg asintió con la cabeza, aún debatiéndose entre contarle o no sobre el motivo de la reunión. Después de todo, la Asociación lo consideraba un beta y por lo tanto, quedaba fuera de sus intenciones, pues no tendrían razón alguna. Un gruñido salió desde lo más profundo de su ser, el alfa en su interior enfurecía con la idea de ver a Saitama enlazado con otra persona, incluso la cercanía de otros (no importaba que fuesen betas u omega), le hacía hervir de celos. Cuando la gente hablaba mal de su maestro y no le daban el crédito que merecía, le provocaba querer incinerarlos a todos; pero sabía que su sensei se enojaría con él, en ocasiones, solo eso lo detenía.

— ¿Genos? —el aludido se sobresaltó. — ¿Pasa algo? —era mejor decirle o su sensei se podría enterar por alguien más y enfadarse con él por mentirle.

—La Asociación hará una fiesta.

—Oh, bien. Comida gratis. —el cyborg le contó los planes de la Asociación con referente a esa supuesta fiesta, sin mencionar las citas para alfas y omegas de alto rango. Imaginar a Genos unido a otro omega, fue un trago amargo para Saitama. No podía permitirlo. El héroe calvo se acercó al cyborg, enredando sus brazos al cuello del menor.

—Bueno, la Asociación tiene un problema menos contigo, porque tú, tienes a un omega —antes de que Genos pudiese decir o hacer algo, Saitama selló sus labios en un apasionado beso que, de haber tenido pulmones, le habría asfixiado.

Era cierto, ninguno tenía que preocuparse, ambos se pertenecían y no había poder que pudiese separarlos.

 **Fin.**

…

Nota de la autora:

Es broma lo del fin XD Sólo me siento algo traviesa. Pero ya, en serio, el fic no está pensado para más de ocho capítulos, aunque claro, eso puede cambiar si me llegan al precio XD (Nah, es cosa de mis musas). Disculpen la tardanza pero uno de mis trabajos (hago adornos para fiestas, sip, también piñatas), me tiene algo atoradita y no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Estaré atrapada un mes más, pero trataré de (al menos), publicar un drabble.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	6. Fiesta

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic romance, lemon, mención de mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Omegaverse.Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **En la imperfección, está la perfección**

 **Capítulo 06.- Fiesta**

Saitama despertó entre los brazos de Genos. Su pecho parecía estar por explotar de alegría. Jamás se había sentido tan completo como ahora, tal vez era por su naturaleza omega recién despierta necesitada de un alfa; aunque realmente no importaba, al menos ya no.

Aunque aún Saitama no estaba marcado (debían esperar hasta el siguiente celo para eso), Genos sí que se encargó de impregnar su aroma en cada centímetro de su sensei; quería asegurarse que todos supieran (especialmente Sonic y Fubuki), que el héroe más fuerte la historia, era un omega, su omega.

—Buenos días Sensei —dijo el cyborg al percatarse que el calvo ya estaba despierto, quizás, mucho antes que él.

—Buenos días —el omega se estiró, haciendo que sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaran deliciosamente.

Saitama gimió al encontrarse atrapado entre el futón y el cuerpo caliente de Genos, quien ni tardo ni perezoso, ya atacaba el cuello del mayor, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando.

Tal vez, podrían retozar un rato antes del desayuno.

…

Sonic y Mumen eran omegas y pareja, ambos, de mediano y bajo rango, respectivamente. No era habitual que miembros de su casta se unieran, pues ellos requerían de las feromonas alfas para estar tranquilos y sentirse protegidos o por lo menos la presencia de un beta. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con miembros de otras castas.

—¡De ningún modo voy q permitirlo! —gritó Sonic, luego de enterarse de los planes de la Asociación de Héroes. Obligar las uniones estaba prohibido desde hace décadas, desde que los omegas lograron la igualdad de castas.

Siglos de uniones forzadas derivaron en problemas psicológicos en los omegas que en muchas ocasiones eran obligados a enlazarse con sus violadores, lo que les provocaba serios trastornos depresivos que en la mayoría de los casos culminaban en suicidios.

—La Asociación ha dicho que los únicos obligados a unirse son los alfas —Mumen suspiró y se quitó los lentes, revolviéndose los cabellos en un gesto tenso. —No pueden hacer lo mismo con los omegas o se meterían en problemas con el público.

En sus inicios, la Asociación de Héroes no aceptaba omegas, ni betas, cosa que no era muy bien aceptado por los civiles que veían los esfuerzos de dichas castas por proteger sus comunidades; muchos tachaban a la A.H. de estar en contra de la igualdad y su popularidad comenzó a decaer, para una organización que dependía plenamente de las donaciones de la ciudadanía, aquello representaba la muerte. Cuando los nombres Flashy Flash, King, Fubuki, Mumen Rider y Sweet Mask, entre otros, comenzaron a figurar entre la lista de héroes, el público comenzó a confiar en ellos. No podían arriesgarse a las críticas negativas de la sociedad.

….

La fiesta se llevó acabo dos semanas. La Asociación terminó dando su brazo a torcer con respecto a obligar a los alfas a unirse «nadie quería tener a un montón de héroes, que encima pertenecían a la casta más importante; nadie en su sano juicio lo haría», aunque no se escaparon de tener que usar parches que, si bien no los afectaban de la misma manera que a los omegas los supresores, sí los ayudaban a mantenerse en control frente al celo.

Saitama observó con aparente aburrimiento a todos los héroes que comían o hablaban en las diferentes mesas, disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad; extrañamente, hasta los kaijins parecían haber decidido tomarse el día.

—Sensei —lo llamó Genos; el cyborg traía un plato lleno con comida para el mayor, quien lo aceptó gustoso. Era simple naturaleza alfa, demostrando a un omega que podía cuidar de él, que era un buen proveedor, pero ambos lo veían cómo algo diferente: amor.

La nueva apariencia de Genos causó furor entre los omegas y algunos betas que asistían a la fiesta; el olor a alfa de alto rango en él era fuerte, incluso más que en Tatsumaki y Bang, algo de esperar, teniendo en cuenta la edad del rubio. La nueva popularidad del cyborg no fue bien aceptada por Saitama, quien no podía evitar apretar la mano de su alumno cada vez que algún omega intentaba atraerlo con sus feromonas y es que nadie parecía darse cuenta que el joven héroe de escultórica negra, ya tenía pareja.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el menor preocupado. Saitama negó con la cabeza. En ese momento, Amai Mask se acercó a ellos, desplegando todas sus feromonas de omega de alto rango; quizás la Asociación dio su brazo a torcer con sus intenciones de unir a los alfas obligatoriamente, pero él no había cambiado de opinión, quería a Genos, deseaba ser marcado, anudado e inseminado por él; su instinto omega gritaba desesperado por cargar a sus cachorros.

—Genos —dijo el héroe rango 1 de los clase A. —¿Podemos hablar? En privado.

El cyborg miró a su sensei, quien parecía ajeno al tema «aunque sus feromonas omega decían todo lo contrario». Su maestro estaba celoso, aunque no entendía la razón; él sólo tenía ojos para Saitama, su omega.

—Es importante —insistió el héroe y actor. Reacio, asintió siguiendo al omega.

Saitama los miró alejarse, por un momento quiso detenerlos, pero no podía; Genos y él aun no estaban unidos, además, el rubio tenía derecho a tener las amistades que él deseara, no iba a impedírselo.

—Saitama —lo llamó Fubuki tomando el asiento libre a la izquierda del calvo. —No esperaba… —la psíquica detuvo su monólogo, su olfato acababa de sentir el aroma omega en el héroe clase A, pero también podía percibir el fuerte olor alfa de Genos, ¿acaso ellos?... —Eres Omega.

Fubuki no parecía realmente sorprendida con ese hecho, tal vez era su instinto que vio percibió el omega en Saitama o la forma tan pasiva con la que el calvo andaba por la vida.

—Sí —respondió sin mucho ánimo de conversar. Quería saber lo que Amai quería de Genos; por cómo lo miraba, seguramente nada bueno pasaba por la mente de peli azul.

—Así que Genos es tu alfa —sonrió con superioridad. Tan obvios eran esos dos que aún cuándo Saitama parecía un beta, la atención sexual entre ambos era bastante evidente.

—Supongo —respondió con el mismo tono.

—Y se fue con Amai Mask —Saitama asintió con la cabeza. —Un omega de alto rango sin enlazar, en compañía de un alfa de alto rango en las mismas condiciones —el calvo observó a la mujer que parecía entre divertida y preocupada —. Vi a Amai hace rato y sus feromonas eran fuertes, más de lo usual.

—Es un omega de alto rango; su olor es mas potente que el de la mayoría de nuestra casta —Fubuki rodo los ojos, en ocasiones tenía ganas de golpear a ese despistado. No le sorprendería que le quitaran a Genos y él, ni en cuenta.

—Un omega de alto rango a punto de entrar en celo —Saitama de pronto había perdido el color. Dos miembros superiores de sus respectivas castas, juntos y sin enlazar, era la formula perfecta para el desastre.

Genos podía amarlo, jurarle fidelidad eterna, pero al no haber puesto su marca en Saitama durante el celo, estaba expuesto a caer bajo las feromonas de cualquier omega en celo; sin lazos, su naturaleza lo obligaba a responder el llamado a aparearse.

—Tal vez, siendo un cyborg se vea exento a la locura alfa —dijo la heroína conciliadora, aunque ella misma lo dudaba.

Saitama no respondió, tan sólo miró la dirección por la que Genos y Amai se habían marchado. Confiaba en el cyborg, aún así, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, incluso asustado.

 **Continuará** …

….

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero les gustara y lamento la enorme demora. Demasiado trabajo xD

Dedico este fic a mis adorables lectoras.


	7. Familia inesperada

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic romance, lemon, mención de mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Omegaverse.Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **En la imperfección, está la perfección**

 **Capítulo 07.- Familia inesperada**

La nueva apariencia de Genos causó furor entre los omegas y algunos betas que asistían a la fiesta; el olor a alfa de alto rango en él era fuerte, incluso más que en Tatsumaki y Bang, algo de esperar, teniendo en cuenta la edad del rubio. La nueva popularidad del cyborg no fue bien aceptada por Saitama, quien no podía evitar apretar la mano de su alumno cada vez que algún omega intentaba atraerlo con sus feromonas; y es que nadie parecía darse cuenta que el joven héroe de escultórica negra, ya tenía pareja.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el menor preocupado. Saitama negó con la cabeza. En ese momento, Amai Mask se acercó a ellos, desplegando todas sus feromonas de omega de alto rango; quizás la Asociación dio su brazo a torcer con sus intenciones de unir a los alfas obligatoriamente, pero él no había cambiado de opinión, quería a Genos, deseaba ser marcado, anudado e inseminado por él; su instinto omega gritaba desesperado por cargar a sus cachorros.

—Genos —dijo el héroe rango 1 de los clase A. —¿Podemos hablar? En privado.

El cyborg miró a su sensei, quien parecía ajeno al tema «aunque sus feromonas omega decían todo lo contrario». Su maestro estaba celoso, aunque no entendía la razón; él sólo tenía ojos para Saitama, su omega.

—Es importante —Genos esperó la reacción de Saitama, quien asiente con la cabeza; quizás se trataba de alguna misión de la Asociación.

El cyborg siguió al héroe clase A hasta la sala de conferencias que en ese momento se encontraba desocupada.

El rubio miró al omega clase A con el ceño fruncido, aguardando que éste le dijera la razón por la que lo interrumpía de estar con su sensei, sin embargo, Amai sólo le miraba. Había algo raro, el rubio lo intuía, sin embargo, no podía estar del todo seguro de qué era.

—Genos —lo llamó el héroe y actor. Pegó su pecho al del rubio, quien inmediatamente lo apartó; podía percibir sus feromonas omega actuando, faltaba poco para que Ami entrara en celo.

—Es mejor que te vayas. Tu ciclo está por comenzar —le informó pensando inocentemente que el omega no se había percatado.

—Lo sé —dijo rodeando el cuello del cyborg con sus brazos. —Eres un alfa de alto rango y yo un omega de alto rango, nuestra unión está destinada.

Genos frunció el ceño, separándose bruscamente de Amai; las feromonas eran fuertes, demasiado para que la mayoría de los alfas se resistieran, pero él no era igual a los otros, no, porqué él tenía a Saitama como su omega, cierto que aún no lo mordía, pero sus feromonas y la de su sensei estaban mezcladas.

—Debo irme —Amai frunció el ceño, podía sentir el abrazador calor dominando su cuerpo, sería cuestión de tiempo, minutos para que el celo le controlara por completo.

—Ese hombre es un beta, un remedo de héroe, en cambio yo… —Amai detuvo su discurso, Genos le apuntaba directamente con su cañón.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi omega —gruñó mostrando los dientes. No le importaba atacar al clase A, no iba a permitir que ofendiera a su sensei.

Amai tembló ante la amenaza; sabía que podía ganarle a Genos en una batalla, pero no podía competir contra él con las feromonas del alfa que lo paralizaban.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Drive Knight, los observaba con los brazos cruzados. Él, un cyborg como Genos no se veía afectado por el olor de un omega en celo, aun siendo alfa, pues a diferencia del rubio, su creador lo hizo más robot que humano.

—Nada —respondió Genos, dio media vuelta y se retiró. El otro cyborg le miró alejarse antes de centrar su atención en el clase A, soltó un suspiro y se acercó a él.

—Mis sensores detectan un crecimiento exponencial de feromonas. Debo suponer que has entrado en celo —Amai gruñó, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cristalinos. Quería ir por Genos, antes de que su biología lo hiciera perder el control y rogara por el nudo de cualquier alfa, sin importar que no fuese el rubio.

Drive Knight observó analítico al omega; sus pantalones comenzaban a humedecerse, signo inequívoco del inicio de su celo. Si abandonaba a Amai, sería violado por, quién sabe cuántos alfas débiles de voluntad. No podía dejarlo. Se acercó para cargarlo sobre su hombro, como un saco de papas, ignorando olímpicamente las protestas del héroe omega.

Debía sacarlo de ahí antes de que todo se volviera una locura.

….

De vez en cuando, Saitama miraba la dirección que su joven discípulo había tomado. Fubuki no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que el calvo repetía la misma acción; hace tiempo se resignó a conquistarlo (en especial ahora que sabía pertenecían a la misma casta), pero no podía evitar sentirse desesperada, en especial con esa actitud pasiva que el héroe más fuerte del universo tenía. ¡Le estaban por arrebatar a su alfa frente a sus narices por todos los dioses! Cualquiera en su caso estaría rompiendo puertas (y huesos), para evitarlo.

Fubuki suspiró. Tal vez era momento de intervenir.

—Oye Saitama…

—¡Lamento la demora sensei! —La líder de los clase B parpadeo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Genos había regresado, el alfa sin vincular que se encontró con un omega de alto rango a punto de entrar en celo, fue capaz de resistir su instinto y regresar sin verse afectado, al menos eso parecía.

—Demon Cyborg —maestro y alumno la ignoraron, demasiado perdidos en su propio mundo, sin embargo la psíquica no se molestó, ya estaba acostumbrada. Les miró irse y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al notar la sonrisa de Saitama, invisible para la mayoría, pero no para ella y por supuesto que no para Genos.

….

Genos no le ocultó a Saitama el motivo por el cuál Amai le había pedido encontrarse a solas; el muy maldito había intentado robarle a su alfa.

Saitama se miró al espejo del baño; una semana transcurrió desde la fiesta de la Asociación «y del intento fallido del líder de los clase A por arrebatarle a su alfa». El calvo no podía evitar preguntarse si era lo suficientemente bueno para Genos. No importaba que el cyborg le demostrara a cada momento lo enamorado que estaba de él. Suspiró llevándose una mano al cuello, ahí donde una vez relució una cicatriz: la marca intangible de su infierno. Acarició inconscientemente su vientre recordando lo que una vez albergó y que jamás pudo conocer.

—Mejor así —susurró el héroe, ¿qué clase de vida podría haberle dado a su hijo teniendo como padre a alguien como Ryuu y una _madre_ incapaz de protegerlo?, Cierto que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, él era ya fuerte, no existía ser viviente que pudiera hacerle frente, además tenía a Genos, sin embargo…

Los pensamientos de Saitama se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre

—¿Quién podría ser? —Su hogar se encontraba en la zona más peligrosa (y desolada), de ciudad Z, incluso la mayoría de los héroes se lo pensaban dos veces antes de aventurarse en aquel lugar.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un anciano de extraño corte de hongo y prominente nariz.

—Saludos señor Saitama —dijo el hombre —. Soy el doctor Keseno.

El héroe había escuchado muchas veces ese nombre de la boca de Genos; el científico que le salvó la vida, a quien consideraba su padre.

—¿Me permite pasar? —Saitama asintió con la cabeza, se hizo a un lado, permitiendo al mayor ingresar. Mientras el anciano se encontraba sentado, el calvo le preparó algo de té (acción no muy típica en él).

El héroe de la capa se sentía un poco inquieto, no sólo por el hecho de encontrarse a solas con un alfa (aunque fuese ya un anciano), sino por ser el _padre_ de Genos.

0l

—No se preocupe, Saitama-san, el motivo de mi visita es meramente social —dijo con una sonrisa afable. —Quería conocer al hombre del cual mi hijo se enamoró.

—Viene a ver si soy un digno omega para él —agregó con seriedad. Keseno sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Sé, por el simple hecho de haber sido elegido por Genos, que es digno de él —aquello tomó por sorpresa a Saitama, nunca nadie lo había considerado bueno, ni como héroe y mucho menos como omega —. Aunque, he de admitir que la diferencia de edad me inquieta un poco, no es normal que un alfa sea menor a su pareja de enlace —tal vez se estaba apresurando a sentirse aprobado. —Pero bueno, tampoco es como si ustedes fueran una pareja convencional —agregó con una pequeña risilla.

…

Genos se detuvo; a unos metros de su departamento se encontraba Zombieman recargado en el barandal, que, al notar la presencia del otro alfa, le dio un asentimiento a modo de saludo.

—Será mejor que no entres aún. Ellos están hablando —Genos miró la puerta del departamento que compartía con Saitama; su maestro se encontraba a solas con el doctor Keseno, no es que le molestara, pero sí le llamaba la atención, la razón por la cual, el viejo alfa hubiese decidido salir de su laboratorio.

—Quería conocer a tu omega —dijo el héroe inmortal con tono monótono —, estaba seguro de que tú no planeabas presentárselo en un futuro inmediato. Le acompañé para evitar que algo pudiera sucederle en el camino.

—Lamento haberle causado dicho inconveniente —dijo el cyborg y el pelinegro sonrió. Zombieman se acercó a Genos para revolverle los cabellos.

—Él sólo quiere asegurar tu bienestar, y yo también —el rubio se alejó del contacto; siempre que el alfa mayor le tocaba de esa manera le hacía sentir avergonzado, no era para menos, casi había olvidado lo que era sentir cariño de parte de otro miembro de su manada, cierto que el doctor Keseno actuaba como su padre, pero era distinto, su relación con el científico era (si bien estrecha), no tan cálida como lo fue con su verdadero progenitor, en cambio con Zombieman...

—¿Él también vino? —el mayor negó con la cabeza.

—Piensa que no es apropiado presentarse, dado que sus lazos no son tan fuertes como los de padre.

Genos asintió con la cabeza. No hizo más preguntas.

—Era obvio que ustedes dos terminarían juntos —habló el héroe de cabellos negros después de un rato de silencio. —Vi cómo le mirabas en aquella ocasión en las aguas termales —se encogió de hombros —; aunque he de admitir que no esperaba que él fuese un omega y no un beta.

Genos dejó escapar un gruñido que hizo sonreír al mayor.

—No tengo interés en tu pareja de vínculo. Puedes estar tranquilo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando ambos héroes escucharon abrirse la puerta y vieron salir a un sonriente doctor Keseno.

—Oh. Genos —dijo el viejo alfa con todo agradable, el aludido hizo una reverencia respetuosa —. Espero que no te moleste que decidiera venir a conocer a tu maestro.

—Por supuesto que no doctor Keseno. Lamento no haber estado aquí más temprano para poder recibirlo como merecía; por favor, disculpe mi falta de educación.

—No importa, soy yo quién debe ofrecerte una disculpa, por no avisar que vendría, pero deseaba conversar con Saitama-san a solas —agregó —. Lo que me recuerda; tal vez, sería bueno que ustedes pasaran el celo en tu antigua habitación en el laboratorio. Sí no estoy mal, el calor de tu maestro llegará dentro de una semana y aun así, su olor ya comienza a ser notorio —Zombieman asintió con la cabeza, él también podía percibir el aroma del héroe calvo, era leve, apenas perceptible como para esparcirse por el pasillo, pero lo suficientemente para tomarse en cuenta. —Los filtros de aire evitaran cualquier inconveniente.

Genos asintió con la cabeza, tendría que consultarlo con su sensei.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos; Genus debe estarse preguntando en dónde me metí —agregó Keseno.

—Permítame acompañarlo de regreso al laboratorio —dijo el cyborg respetuoso.

—No es necesario, tu omega te necesita en este momento —respondió el viejo científico —, además, tu hermano viene conmigo, estaré bien.

Genos asintió con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia al alfa mayor y un asentimiento de cabeza al pelinegro.

El cyborg les miró marcharse; aún le resultaba extraño saber que Shinta (Zombieman), fuese hijo biológico del doctor Keseno y de su omega el doctor Genus y que su extraña enfermedad degenerativa hubiese vuelto loco al segundo, quien experimentó con él y con muchos otros (Genus incluido), hasta lograr crear lo que ambos eran actualmente; aunque el omega había tenido éxito, su trabajo y depresión lo alejaron de su pareja por mucho tiempo, hasta hace un par de años, luego del encuentro con Saitama y Genos.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado e ingresó a su hogar, faltaba poco para la cena y aún no cocinaba nada.

Continuará…

….

¿Corto para lo que me tardé en actualizar? Sí, pero en mi defensa, el trabajo me absorbe completamente, de hecho, escribo en mis pocos ratos libres que me da mi empleo, pero, espero tener un poquito más de tiempo en vacaciones de invierno (como 15 día o algo así). En fin, gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Por cierto, ¿qué piensan de la pareja KesenoGenus?, ¿quieren algo más de ellos y de Zombieman?

¿Quieren minis Saitamas y minis Genos?


	8. Lazos

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de One Punch Man no me pertenecen, sino a su autor (a nomino), El manga es ilustrado por Yusuke Murata y One (historia), el anime pertenece a los estudios Madhouse. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Saitama/Genos

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Este fic romance, lemon, mención de mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Resumen:** Omegaverse.Genos hará lo imposible para demostrarle a Saitama que él es digno de estar a su lado y formar un vínculo entre alfa y omega.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **En la imperfección, está la perfección**

 **Capítulo 08.- Lazos**

Saitama observó la habitación con detenimiento; era un cuarto acogedor y modesto, justo cómo a él le gustaba. Recordó la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, en la ¿casa?, del Doctor Keseno; Genos había llegado a casa pocos minutos después de la visita del científico. Su nuevo celo estaba cerca y éste amenazaba con ser demasiado fuerte, tanto que podría desquiciar a los kanjis cercanos y poner en peligro al cyborg o la ciudad entera.

—Espero que el lugar sea de su agrado, Saitama —Genus le observaba desde la puerta. El científico aun estaba fascinado al saber que aquel hombre, el más fuerte del mundo (y probablemente del universo), fuese un omega como él. —Me alegra volver a verlo.

Saitama ladeó la cabeza, su típico rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Quién eres? —El omega mayor sintió un tic, ¿cómo era posible que no lo recordara luego de la paliza que le dio a él y sus creaciones? Estuvo tentado a gritarle, pero se contuvo.

—Soy el Dr. Genus —dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes. Saitama le miró, como si se hubiese acordado. El científico sonrió.

—Tu nombre —habló serio haciendo que el omega mayor ser tensara —. Es parecido al de Genos.

Aquel comentario hizo que Genus perdiera un poco el equilibrio. ¿Enserio ese idiota lo había derrotado tan fácil?

Suspiró tratando de calmarse.

—Keseno me pidió que te brindará ayuda, dado que ambos pertenecemos a la misma casta —dijo ya calmado —. Tal vez pueda sintetizar supresores que te permitan tener un celo más llevadero —Genus se adentró a la habitación sin permiso —. Por el momento, tendrás que pasar tu calor con tu alfa. Este cuarto tiene filtros de olor, los mejores jamás creados.

—Eres el omega de ese viejo —dijo Saitama apuntándole con el dedo. Aparentemente, no había escuchado la explicación del otro omega.

—Sí. Keseno es mi alfa —respondió frunciendo el ceño por el modo tan grosero con el que se refería a su pareja.

—Entonces Genos sería su hijo.

—Y hermano de Shinta —dijo restándole importancia al asunto. —Puedes pasear libremente por el complejo.

…

Zombiman caminaba por los pasillos del laboratorio de sus padres; había regresado luego de una misión en ciudad B. Sabía que Genos y su omega ya se encontraban en el complejo. Faltaba una hora para la cena y necesitaba quitarse la suciedad, especialmente la sangre seca.

Mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su cuerpo desnudo; el héroe clase S no pudo evitar pensar en su vida y en los cambios que ésta había tenido. Su nacimiento dentro de una amorosa manada, esa rara enfermedad que, si bien no logró arrebatarle la vida (gracias a su _madre_ ), sí destruyó su familia.

Adaptarse a un nuevo cuerpo no fue tan fácil. La inmortalidad, más que una bendición, a la larga, no era más que una maldición disfrazada; con el correr del tiempo, vería morir a sus padres y amigos (los que pudiera hacer), hasta llegar a un punto en que estaría solo. Si lograba a encontrar a un omega y lo marcaba… detuvo sus pensamientos, no quería llegar a imaginarlo, dolía demasiado.

—Y Genos va a conocer ese dolor —se lamentó, pues, probablemente, el rubio fuese el único que comprendería el dolor de ver a un ser amado marchitarse, mientras él, permanecería incorrupto.

Una vez arreglado, se dirigió a la habitación que su padre había adaptado cómo comedor cuando él y su _madre_ se mudaron al laboratorio.

El ciborg gorila estaba sirviendo la comida a sus padres, Genos y Saitama aún no llegaban.

Pasó un par de minutos antes de que el rubio cyborg hiciera acto de presencia.

—Genos, ¿Cuál es el status de tus nuevas actualizaciones? —cuestionó el científico omega sin mirar al alfa menor.

—Funcionan adecuadamente —respondió con simpleza. Genus asintió con la cabeza.

—Haremos unas últimas pruebas para estar seguro que los _biobots_ , se encuentren en óptimas condiciones; pero no estoy seguro que pueda producirse un embarazo, al menos en este primer celo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aún no tendremos nietos? —cuestionó Keseno decepcionado.

—Si queremos evitar malformación o pérdida del producto, es mejor evitar un posible embarazo, al menos en este celo.

Genos asintió con firmeza —aunque nada complacido—, como cualquier alfa, quería impregnar a su sensei tan pronto fuese posible, pero sabiendo los peligros que conllevaba, se contendría.

Un omega que perdía a un hijo (en especial si éste aun no nace), podría causar que se volviera loco por la pena y se suicidarse.

Saitama llegó un par de minutos de finalizada la charla. La familia de Genos observó cómo éste se apresurada a servirle al calvo, como si el cyborg fuese el omega; no era algo que incomodara a los dos alfas mayores, conocían a grandes rasgos la rutina de la pareja, además, ellos mismos tenían una conducta similar para con Genus.

Luego del almuerzo, maestro y discípulo se retiraron; los primeros síntomas del celo comenzaban a sentirse, el olor que despedía el calvo era tan delicioso, que se no ser porque Keseno ya estaba enlazado y Zombiman era inmune al aroma de los omegas, se habría armado tremendo enfrentamiento.

…

Saitama despertó adolorido; el celo ya había terminado. Se llevó una mano al cuello, a su glándula omega que ahora ostentaba una mordida; sonrió sin darse cuenta, ahora Genos y él estaban enlazados.

Se arrellanó en la cama; los últimos residuos del celo habían pasado horas atrás. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calma que reinaba en la habitación, aspiró despacio, degustando el aroma de las sábanas.

Frunció el ceño cuándo, inevitablemente, el recuerdo de Ryuu vino a su mente, perturbado su paz. El día que su antiguo alfa le mordió, se sintió atrapado, muerto en vida; era como estar encerrado en una habitación sin ventanas, en oscuridad perpetua. Su infierno personal había terminado.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos; Genos había entrado a la habitación con un carrito que llevaba distintos tipos de alimentos, al percibir su aroma, el estómago de Saitama comenzó a rugir.

El celo era una etapa muy desgastante, para las dos partes, pero muy en especial, para los omegas; se debilitaban por la falta de alimento y agua.

—Saitama-sensei, le traje el desayuno —dijo Genos. El calvo asintió con la cabeza, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la cama. —¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó preocupado; tal vez se había arrepentido de dejarse morder por alguien inferior a él.

Demon cyborg frunció el ceño; sabía de sobra que él era un simple _muñeco_ de metal que cada dos por tres, terminaba hecho pedazos, mientras que Saitama era el ser mas poderoso del universo, hermoso, noble… perfecto.

—Basta —dijo el calvo al tiempo que ponía un par de dedos en el ceño fruncido del rubio.

—¿Sensei?

—Escucha bien mocoso, porque solo lo diré una vez —hizo una pausa. Salió de la cama regalando a Genos una magnífica vista del desnudo cuerpo de su omega. Lo tomó por las mejillas y le dio un rápido beso —No hay nadie mejor que tú, para mí. Eres todo lo que siempre necesité y nunca esperé encontrar; eres mi alfa, mi destino.

Genos quedó conmovido con aquellas palabras, especialmente al verlo sonrojado, ¡tan adorable! Que no pudo evitar atraparlo entre sus brazos y besarlo con todo el amor que sentía.

Su vida como una pareja representaba una gran aventura, una, que los dos estaban más que dispuestos a disfrutar.

 _Continuará…_

…

¡Hola! Lamento la enorme demora, espero les gustara el capítulo y nos vemos en la siguiente.


	9. Hora de ayudar

El día martes 19 a la 1:14 de la tarde hubo un temblor como epicentros Puebla y Morelos, que devastó ambos estados, afectando también a ciudad de México y menormente a Guerrero.

Muchas personas, perdieron sus hogares, vidas, tanto de personas como de animales (porque ellos también cuentan), se perdieron sus vidas bajo los escombros del que alguna vez fue su hogar. Por eso me comprometo a unas cosas como incentivo si pueden apoyar, no importa de qué país sean, solo necesitamos ayuda. Especialmente en Oaxaca, Morelos y Chiapas. La Ciudad de México se movilizó demasiado rápido –cosa que gradezco –, pero no todos han sido rescatados o ayudados. Si son cercanos a estos estados donde se encuentran las zonas afectadas les pido que hagan donativos de comida imperecedera (comida enlatada), medicinas –por vía intravenosas -, agua, pañales, artículos de aseo personal, mantas, ropa… lo que se pueda. Si son arquitectos ayuden en los peritajes de los edificios agraviados. Si son juristas ayuden en asesoría jurídica en Derecho civil, principalmente para las personas que han perdido sus bienes. Veterinarios y doctores en ayuda médica para todos los que fueron encontrados en los escombros. Se necesitan traductores de hebreo, japonés, inglés y francés por los que han venido a ayudar de otros países. Si son de otros países basta con algo de ayuda enviando víveres por medio de la cruz roja internacional. A cambio de que ayuden en algo de esto, o en lo que puedan si tienen otra opción. Yo me comprometo a escribir One-shots de la temática, shipp, y la cosa más bizarra que quieran. Este incentivo lo vi en la página de "Lo que callamos los fickers". Lo consideré muy bueno.

No estoy obligando a nadie, pero si alguien desea ayudar les dejo este incentivo para que lo piensen. Borraré este mensaje en unas semanas o cuando publique el capítulo en turno. Gracias si terminaron de leer este mensaje.

Mi correo es youkosaiyo(arroba)Gmail . com – Envíenme una prueba de como ayudaron, de lo que quieren su one-shot y su alias para la dedicatoria.

Gracias y si creen en alguna deidad, pidan por los damnificados.

#FUERZAMÉXICO


End file.
